Just for change
by romione369
Summary: After Ron & Hermione got together Ron becomes more matured and confident. Harry didn't like this. He tries to break Ron's confidence.
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter is jealous. Jealous of Ron. He just admitted it to himself. He took one more gulp of firewiskey looking into the window dozed out in his own thoughts. He is sitting in the living room in his flat which he bought three months ago. Snow is falling outside and so many thoughts are riling up in his mind. He looked at the two empty bottles of firewiskey he never drinks that much. He occasionally takes firewiskey, but not that much. But today all the suppressed feelings he was holding back are surfaced. He is the bloody boy who lived who gone through a war, ended Voldemort, an auror, a celebrity who is recognized in the whole wizarding world and here he is, jealous of his best friend who is just recognized as sidekick to the famous Harry potter. He recalled all the events that led to his current state of his mind.

_It all started after the end of the war. He along with Ron and Hermione told everything about their whereabouts of the past year and about horcruxes to Kingsley who was made temperory Minister of magic, to the weasleys and the rest of the order. Then they faced the media and retold the events skipping about horcruxes part. Then they attended a full month of funerals of the people who lost their lives in the battle including Remus, Tonks, Colin creevey and Fred weasley. _

_Then they are back to the Burrow. It started then, Ron became suddenly so matured that he was the one in the family who brought back George from the grief of Fred's death. He also helped his mother to recover. And then along with Hermione he went Australia and helped her tracking and bringing her parents back. Harry never seen Ron so matured, understanding and well wised up. He got control of his emotions, he became more patient. And the reason for all these was of course Hermione. Since from the time they got together Ron became very much confident. He got over all the insecurities which he carried throughout his life. _

_On the other hand Harry after returning to the Burrow seeing the grief stricken faces of the weasleys who are like his family in everything except blood was immersed himself in blaming himself for everything happened to the victims of the war for first few days until he was set straight by Ron and Hermione. Then he went to Ginny and cleared the air between them and he too tried to help the weasleys. In the meantime they got offer from Kingsley for the auror training which Harry and Ron accepted. Hermione decided to return Hogwarts and they expected that and their future plans were made._

_After Hermione and Ginny gone to Hogwarts he and Ron moved out of Burrow. Ron moved into Fred and George's flat above the Joke shop where he worked there in between his time during auror training. Whereas Harry thought of buying a flat but decided it could wait until Ginny returns from Hogwarts and he rented a flat. In the auror training, Ron who leaves the work till the last minute surprised Harry even more by actually taking the training very seriously and was very passionate about it. And his skills improved very much that he can give Harry run for his money._

_That was the first time he was truly jealous of his friend. Ron has got everything Harry wished to have. He have family with mother and father, brothers and a sister, he didn't had a dark wizard on his back to kill him , he was getting his dream job and importantly he would have normal and peaceful life which are all harry wanted in his life. He hated his celebrity status, he hated people gawking at him and at his scar, old habits doesn't change fast. Ron has also have a fair share of celebrity status but not as much annoying as harry. And harry started hating the fact that Ron has became so perfect and confident. All the weasleys are so proud of Ron, how he helped George and stood as the backbone to his family and helped them. Hermione was also so proud of him that she always talks about him. Harry started to feel he was being neglected. He wanted the attention of weasleys on him, he wants Hermione mothering him, he want to play quiditch with weasleys and chess with Ron. But all are giving more and more attention to Ron even in the training the mentors are so impressed by Ron. Harry was also recognized but since he defeated the Voldemort all his skills were over estimated and it didn't help at all. The jealousy was growing steadily in him._

_After Hermione and Ginny returned from Hogwarts Ginny moved into his flat and Hermione and Ron together got a flat. Ron saved money from the auror training and working in the shop and surprised Hermione by buying a flat. Harry also took the flat which was rather expensive and larger than that of Ron and convinced himself that it was not due to any competition just for more comfort. _

And the final straw was today when Harry went to meet his godson Teddy along with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Teddy took liking for Ron instantly and he was more comfortable with Ron then himself. The jealousy in Harry took its peak. From there they went to the Burrow for the dinner. Ginny stayed there for the night and Harry returned to his flat. As soon as he reached his flat he started drinking firewiskey.

Harry got up from the comfy chair he was sitting. He made a decision. He will prove Ron is not perfect. He will prove Ron is still immature. He will bring the old insecure Ron back. For that he has to break Ron's confidence and Ron got his confidence because he got Hermione. He thinks he is special, since Hermione is with him. An evil smile appeared on Harry's face. He got a plan. First he had to meet Viktor krum…


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Harry, come let's have lunch."

"You carry on Ron I have a Portkey to catch."

"Come on Harry, you still have 45 minutes and Hermione will also join for the lunch….." as he was speaking Hermione walked in. "Hey Hermione, we are on our way and you are early"

"No Ron, I am not early, you're late."

"Well I was just waiting for Harry to finish."

"No guys, you carry on, I still have to finish some paper work."

"You can do that later Harry, we three didn't got the time to spend together, lately."

Harry shook his head and chuckled, " you are a bad influence on her Ron, Hermione granger is telling me to take a break from work, who would have thought this day would come."

Hermione mock outraged, "ha ha, not so funny Harry, you're coming or not?"

"Not today please."

Ron's stomach growled, "Somebody in hurry, see you later Harry."

All the three burst into laughter.

Harry just finished the meeting with the Bulgarian minister about the security issues for the upcoming quidditch world cup. Now he is looking forward for his meeting with Viktor krum.

"Hello Viktor"

"Hello Potter, vat are you doing here?"

"Just some official ministry work, you know about upcoming quidditch cup"

"Good, how is Her-my-knee and red headed friend of your's?"

Harry smiled at Viktor's improvement in his English accent and pronouncing Hermione's name.

"They are fine, and they are together now" Harry said while looking at Viktor for any reaction.

Viktor with amused look on his face said, "I thought you to vould get together"

"No, she is like my sister"

"vell, I am engaged, think this is my invitation for my wedding Potter, the news not yet been out on media"

Harry was shocked. He didn't expected this. He just congratulated him and said something like getting late for the portkey and he came out.

As soon as he reached the ministry he just finished his work and came out of the ministry. He bumped someone.

"Harry, how are you? It's been long time since I have seen you." Lavender squealed.

Harry was pleased with his luck. He didn't talk to Lavender for a long time and strictly speaking not since the battle and before that also he never actually had a conversation with her. Except while she was in the hospital since she was attacked by Greyback and that to because Ron wanted to talk to her and he just accompanied him. Even though he has seen her many times while passing through the ministry since she is working in the Daily prophet he never actually talked to her.

"Hi Lavender, I'm fine, thank you. How are you? I heard that you work for Daily prophet."

"I am wonderful Harry and yes I am working for Daily prophet and yesterday Seamus proposed me and I said yes. That's wonderful isn't it I can't wait to tell everybody. I am so happy and by the way I know Seamus will invite you and Ron, but I want to invite you on my behalf also and tell Hermione and Ginny, bye." She smiled at him and went to somebody to share the news.

Harry cursed himself for his rotten luck. He don't know what to think. When he and Ron went to hospital that day after the battle Ron talked to her privately. He don't know what happened but since then Lavender didn't held any grudge against Hermione and after that she talked with Hermione and everything was water under the bridge. When he asked Ron about this he just embarrassed and murmured something like correcting his mistakes.

Harry sighed and walked into his office and saw that Ron is still there. He usually leaves early with Hermione and never stays late. He walked straight to him and asked,

"Hey Ron, what are you doing here? I thought you never stay away from Hermione. You must go home Ron or else she will send a search party to find you."

Ron in mock anger said, "hey, you are saying as if I am obsessed over Hermione-" he stopped when Harry raised an eyebrow and continued, "-well, maybe I am obsessed a little over her since she is my girlfriend, and you are saying as if you are not head over heels with Ginny."

Harry chuckled and said, "that didn't answer my question, why are you still here?"

Ron's ears turned red only happens when he shows his affection towards Hermione. He said, "Hermione is having some emergency work to finish so I am waiting for her to complete."

Harry got irritated. He knows that Ron and Hermione always go home together after work and he can count on his fingers the number of times they went to their flat alone without each others company. Everybody thinks that is so cute even Ginny thinks so. Since he and Ginny can't do that due to their carriers that is he is an Auror and Ginny is professional quidditch player who keeps on having tours. He envied that so much.

Harry deep in thought saw Hermione coming into the office escorted by her colleague and he can't remember his name.

Hermione approached them cheerfully and gave Ron a small peck on his lips and turned towards Harry,

"Hey Harry, I thought you won't come today. Did you finish your work in Bulgaria? You know, if you make yourself free this weekend, I was thinking that Ginny and you can come to our flat and we can spend the weekend." Ron beamed at her.

"That's wonderful Mione, Harry you must definitely come to our flat this weekend, you are overworking yourself and you need a good break with friends for a weekend."

Harry knows he needs a break so he accepted the invitation without much resistance. Ron and Hermione left saying goodbye.

Harry turned and saw that Hermione's co-worker is still there and he remembered his name

Brad Parker. Yes that's his name. Before he start the conversation Parker beat him.

"Mr. Potter, I m so pleased to meet you, I wanted to meet you for a long time."

"Hello Mr. Parker, I heard about you, you are Hermione's colleague right?"

"Yeah, I really find it surprising you three are always inseparable even after the school. Hermione always talks about you and Mr. Weasley and actually quite a lot about Mr. Weasley. Whenever she talks something other than work there always will be Mr. Weasley…. And of course you." He said amusingly.

But Harry noticed there was a hint of envy when he said Mr. Weasley. Normally nobody can find that only a person feeling that can catch that. Harry caught that immediately and eyed him curiously. He remembered Ron saying that he thinks this Brad fellow has a thing for Hermione and how he is used to try and belittle him infront of Hermione and he used to do that delicately so that nobody can point out that after tolerating it for few days Ron discussed it with Hermione and after that nobody knows what happened suddenly Brad came to see Ron in the office and said sorry to him and he never criticized Ron again.

"We have been together in the worst of the situations so it is natural for us." Harry said watching him carefully.

"What I mean is they are in relationship from the school and still continuing happily and they are undividable. I didn't see any relationships at that age who have been together for this much period of time. No offence to you Mr. Potter I know that you and Mr. Weasley's sister are together but I have never seen you together like I see Mr. Weasley and Hermione. I don't know what's their secret."

"Their relationship is not invincible you know if you do as I told you, then you will see it is not as it seems." Harry piped up sensing an opportunity.

Brad looked stunned and taken back with surprised look on his face. He looked thoughtful and slowly he spoke up,

"Are you alright Mr. Potter? I think you are testing me. I know I made a mistake and I already apologized Mr. Weasley for that."

Harry sensed his hesitance and he thought for a moment. He knows Ron and Hermione will never believe if anybody told anything against him and Ron will never believe if it is told by someone like Brad so he talked about his plan with him and Brad looked like fish out of water for a while then he seemed to made up his mind. He agreed to his plan.

Harry was pleased with himself. Now he can make Ron jealous and Ron when he is jealous never thinks rationally and he will definitely do something and embarrass himself. He can bring him down in the eyes of all Weasleys and Hermione, then he will jump into the situation and make amendments and he can get the attention he required from the Weasleys. But what he didn't know is he choose a wrong person to reveal his intentions.

HeH


	3. Chapter 3

"HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU TO ACCUSE HARRY? I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR LIFTING YOUR BLOODY FINGER AGAINST HIM AND COMING TO HIS BEST FRIEND AND TELLING CRAP-" Ron is fuming with rage and Hermione doing her best to stop him before he pounce on Brad and do some serious damage.

Hermione cut him off before he finishes his sentence, "Ron calm down, don't lose your temper, you know our friendship is not that weak which breaks by some accusations thrown by somebody, let us hear him out completely first."

Ron is throwing murderous glance at Brad who gulped with fear. But he calmed down when Hermione gave him a gentle squeeze on his shoulder.

Brad, who never saw Ron loosing his temper was literally trembling with fear now. Hermione offered him some 'home made' cookies which he gratefully accepted and slowly glancing at Ron for any immediate reaction she asked,

"Alright Brad, now will you repeat again the whole incidence at Auror office."

Brad looking at Ron fearfully took a deep breath and started recounting the conversation between Harry and him. After he finished he started looking at Ron with fear in his eyes and he is looking like he want to be anywhere but off the sight of Ron Weasley.

Hermione thought for a moment and looked at Ron who raised an eyebrow at her. Hermione looked like she came to a conclusion and she kept her hand on Ron's hand. She loves the over-protective Ron when he is defending her or harry or any of his family. She gave him a gentle smile.

"I think Brad is telling the truth Ron-" She stopped Ron who is about to interrupt by raising her hand.

"I have seen the looks he was giving to you and me when we went to meet Teddy. I know it is a matter of time before he acts upon his jealo- I mean his feelings. But I never thought that he will go this far."

Ron stared at her in disbelief.

"Hermione, we are speaking about Harry. He is our best friend since 11 years old, we have been through worst of the situations together and you are agreeing that Harry is trying to make me jealous and this all doesn't make any sense why on the earth Harry wants to break our relationship? I think Brad is lying, he has some ulterior motive behind this." Ron said looking at Brad carefully who is shrinking into the chair and clearly thinking what he has gotten himself into.

"No Ron, I don't think Harry is trying to cause break-up. He is just jealous and he is trying to make a fool out of you."

"You can't be serious Mione, why in the world you think Harry is jealous of me?"

"It's obvious Ron. If you didn't notice you have become a man who we all are proud of, your brothers swell with pride whenever they talk about you, your sister admires you though they will never admit it aloud, your parents told me you inherited best Weasley qualities and even though I fell in love with a less mature Ron I know once you are matured you are quite a catch." She said last part winking at him with mischief in her eyes.

Ron groaned and said, "Hermione, you are drifting away from the topic, what this has to do with Harry making us to drift apart. I don't see my fault in this matter."

"Honestly Ron, you can be so thick when you want to be. Just tell me this why were you jealous of Harry in our 4th year even though you know it was not his fault?"

"Hey, I thought he put his name in the Goblet without telling me." Hermione gave him a look. "Ok, I know deep inside he will never do that to me. But at that time I was very much jealous to think straight and that doesn't mean that I would have caused any harm to Harry. I will never do this kind of thing to him even how much jealous and angry I am."

"I know Ron, I will talk to Harry. He is gone too far."

"No Hermione you will do no such thing. He will never be able to look into our eyes if we do that. You know when I left both of you I felt so disgusted with myself, I was not even able to see my face in the mirror till I found you both. And this doesn't go away just by talking. We have to make him realize his mistake." Ron said thoughtfully.

Hermione suddenly threw herself onto him and started snogging him senseless. Before they went too far Brad cleared his throat they both pulled away.

"Well, can I go now?" Brad asked uncertainly looking at Ron.

Ron looked thoughtful, "no Brad, I have got a plan and it involves you and by the way thanks for the heads up. Harry is my best friend and I won't trade him for all the gold in Gringotts. He is just confused right now, that's it he is confused but he will come around once he realizes his mistake."

Hermione watched Ron lovingly as he explained his plan. She felt surge of pride inside her when he defended Harry even though he is trying to get him down, she surely loved this man.

After listening to Ron's plan Brad went home. Hermione sat beside Ron in the sofa snuggling closer to him. They stayed like that for a while in comfortable silence. Ron slowly spoke,

"I can't believe my best friend is jealous of me. Now I know how he felt all the time when I was a jealous git."

"Ron, you are doing the right thing by making Harry to realize his mistake on his own. He is our best friend and we won't let this to ruin our friendship."

Ron sighed, "I know, it's just I don't know what I feel about this situation. I am not even angry at Harry for thinking, no actually trying to ruin our relationship."

"I don't think he wants that Ron. He is just hurt that everything until the war revolved around him and now it changed suddenly. He thinks your family as his own now I think he feels he is no longer has that family."

"I want our Harry back Hermione." He jumped suddenly, "How do you know Brad is telling the truth? You would never agree with anybody who just tells something ill about Harry."

"I just spilled some truth potion on the cookies I gave him. "  
Ron looked shocked, "Hermione remind me why you didn't want to become Auror? I think you must change your carrier to Magical Law Enforcement. You are the best."

Hermione smiled at his praise thinking about the plan they are about to execute from the next day. Slowly she drifted into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day in the Auror office Harry is pacing to and fro in his chamber. He doesn't know whether he is doing right thing or not. He doesn't know much about Bade but he is using him for his 'bring a fool out of Ron' plan. He doesn't even have much confidence in his plan. Hermione and Ron may bicker but they never allow anybody between them and in the beginning of their relationship which was very fresh after war became very strong. Hermione supported Ron where he always put strong face in front of his family and only to breakdown when he was with Hermione and she supports him and reassures him. Only Harry knew about it since Ron share, if not all but most of their relationship details.

Ron was there for Hermione when she tracked down her parents and when they were hard on her and she was unable to face them he stood up for her and he explained to their parents everything about war and he was the one convincing them and in the process he won their heart. Now Mr. Granger is so fond of Ron and whenever Ron got time he visits him with or without Hermione and he introduced Arthur to Mr. Granger and they are connected perfectly and they always come to Burrow for most of the celebrations small or big.

In the beginning of their job Ron had a fair share of girls following whenever he was in public and he politely turned all of them. Hermione received so many love letters and direct proposals and she used to politely but sternly refuse them, until one fellow approached her and asked her for a date in the presence of Ron by criticizing him and before he had time to blink his eyes he was vomiting slugs and to his surprise Ron didn't hex him it was Hermione who hexed him and it was in the ministry ball and it published in Daily Prophet and nobody never had guts to approach Ron or Hermione.

Harry thought about all those incidents. All those people never knew the first thing about Ron and Hermione whereas he knows almost everything since their relationship evolved in front of him. He has got home pitch advantage and he knows all the sensitive aspects of their relationship and he will use all of them for his advantage.

* * *

Harry doesn't know whether to laugh or cry. Every plan he made worked perfectly actually more than perfectly. Even his lame plans worked extraordinarily Ron and Hermione are bickering so much over Bade. Ron weekly two to three times coming to his flat after a huge row between him and Hermione. This affected Ron's work very much. Even though their head never criticized Ron in front of fellow Aurors, Harry once heard by mistake their head shouting on Ron over his work. He heard him saying that it is his last chance before he kicks him out of Auror department. Ron never said anything about that to him. He also found that Ron is drinking heavily. Harry sitting in the couch in his flat heard somebody. No need to look who it is. Ron came in fully drunk.

Ron sat on the opposite couch and blurted out, "we broke up."

The words released from Ron's mouth were like a slap in the face to Harry. He is too shocked even to reply. He never thought his best friends would break up and he is sole cause for it. His mind is raging with guilt. He never felt this much guilt in his life. And Ron spoke again,

"Thanks Harry for letting me in, you are my best friend and I know I can trust you with my life. If you don't mind I will stay here for few days. I don't want to go to Burrow and face my parents."

Harry barely heard his words, he just replied, "yeah, sure."

Ron got up and left to the guest room. Harry felt disgusted with himself. He never wanted this to happen. He never wanted his friends to breakup and that to because of his stupid jealousy over Ron. He just wanted Ron to explode on Bade anywhere in public and cause a scene so he can feel good with himself. But this is too much and never his plan.

He remembered all the time when Ron and Hermione stood up for him. Ron sacrificing himself in the Giant chess board so that he and Hermione can get to Philosopher's stone back in their first year. Ron and Hermione standing up against Sirius Black and telling him he has to kill them before he touch Harry. He remembered Ron and Hermione rushing with him into Department of Mysteries and Hermione almost got herself killed with an unknown curse. He remembered when they both leaving their families behind came with him to search Horcruxes. They were always there for him in all his tough times even though many times it was suicidal, they never backed off.

Even after the war Ron was the one who helped him to come out of his guilt for the death of the people who died in the war. Ron was the one who kept him sane while the reporters were on him like vultures. Ron was the one who woke him up and pretend nothing happened when he was shouting in his sleep with nightmares.

Harry made up his mind. He is going to bring Ron and Hermione together again. He was the one responsible for their break up, he can go directly to Ron or Hermione and confess it but he doesn't want to lose their friendship.

Harry decided that the best course of action is to use the same way he used that lead to their break up. After all, he knows almost everything about the relationship which evolved in front of him. He knows every misunderstanding that led to their break up since he was the one responsible for it, he can clear all of them without much effort.

Harry feeling better swore to himself never to cloud his mind with jealousy and responsible for pain to the people he cares about.


End file.
